Dearest
by Seonflower
Summary: As the Western Empire nears completion, Sesshoumaru decides it is finally time to return to Kaede's village and retrieve his beloved Rin. But something he'd not expected - something he'd never even considered - is already there waiting for him. [ rated M for future chapters ]
1. Severed Ties and Reopened Wounds

**Note**: This story is set six years after the end of The Final Act. If you haven't watched it, beware of spoilers. - Now, having said that, can I just squeal over how much I'm in love with this plot I thought up? ; w ; So proud of myself. I hope you guys like it too. ^^

I'll give everyone's ages in this fic just in case you're confused:

Rin: 17

Kohaku: 20

Shippou: 16 (human years)

Kagome: 24

Sango: 25

Miroku: 27

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pretty much look the same. xD

Now ~ enjoy the fic. 3

* * *

DEAREST by Anaemone

- x - x - x -

_As the Western Empire nears completion, Sesshoumaru decides it is finally time to return to Kaede's village and retrieve his beloved Rin. But something he'd not expected - something he'd never even considered - is already there waiting for him. _

_- x - x - x -_

CHAPTER ONE: Severed Ties and Reopened Wounds

* * *

"My Lord, the castle looks fantastic! You really have done a magnificent job!"

"Don't overreact, Jaken. It is simply a refurbished version of the castle Father once owned."

Of course. Jaken hadn't expected much of a reaction from his lord, but he could tell by just the slightest tilt of his head that Sesshoumaru agreed with him. He stared up at the expansive castle before them, eyes widening noticeably. Even now, looking at the thing gave him a warming sense of pride and accomplishment. He'd admit it had taken them much longer than initially intended, but the creation of his lord's empire was finally nearing completion.

Jaken still remembered the day when he and Sesshoumaru set out on their journey. It was just after Naraku's defeat, and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel. Sesshoumaru thought it best to start immediately, for he knew if they waited too long they would definitely attract some unnecessary foes. He'd already spent the majority of his life as a nomad; the daiyoukai knew it was time he inherited his father's position as lord of the Western Lands.

Leaving Rin behind was his idea as well. After consulting with that elderly priestess, having Rin decide for herself whether she wanted to continue her life with him or live with her own kind in the village seemed like the best idea.

This was all several years ago. Since the day they departed neither of them had seen nor spoken to Rin. But Sesshoumaru continued to send the girl gifts every now and again, and Jaken did not once question it. He knew his lord's soft spot for Rin still remained, even though they were separated.

"Jaken."

The imp was brought out of his reverie by his lord's voice. He looked up at him, twiddling his fingers together in a somewhat nervous fashion. "Y-yes, My Lord?"

"I will be leaving now."

And before Jaken could even form a reply, Sesshoumaru was already walking in the opposite direction, his boa fluttering out behind him.

"W-wait, Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you going? May I accompany you?"

"You may not." The daiyoukai halted, glancing over his shoulder with that unchanging, cold expression he wore so often.

Jaken dropped his hands and scampered up to stand at Sesshoumaru's side, lightly tugging at the bloomed ankle of his hakama. "Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru's expression seemed to soften slightly. He returned his gaze to the road ahead. "I'm going to see Rin. I want you to stay behind and mind the castle."

"But we have servants to do that! If you are going to see Rin, I'd like to-"

"Jaken. I said stay behind."

Jaken's eyes lowered to the ground and he nodded, a reluctant sigh falling from his lips as he let go of his clothes. His lord began walking again.

"Yes, My Lord. Return soon."

- x - x - x -

"Those flowers are lovely, Rin. They'll look beautiful on the grave." Kagome said with a faint smile, an arm extending out to rest her palm on the younger girl's shoulder. "But.. are you sure you're alright? I can take them if it's too difficult for you."

Rin mirrored the smile, nodding once to assure her. She wasn't in the slightest, but masking her grief with a cheery smile would do just fine. Kaede's death had taken a lot out of her, and she knew she couldn't afford to cry over it anymore.

"I'm fine, Kagome."Rin tilted her head to the side, slowly carding her unoccupied hand through her dark hair. "But yeah, if it's not too much trouble, could you take them? I think I want to go find Kohaku. He always seems to ease my mind when something's troubling me."

"He's probably in the forest sparring with Shippou."

Rin nearly jumped at the voice, glancing over her shoulder to see Inuyasha standing with his arms folded over his chest. "Inuyasha, you scared me!" Rin whined, a small pout forming on the young woman's lips as she playfully pushed at the hanyou's shoulder. But of course, he didn't budge.

"Hey, you little brat!" Inuyasha shot back, but just as he reached out to grab her Kagome clasped onto his arm with a laugh. "You two, stop it. C'mon, Inuyasha. Let's go take the flower's to Kaede's grave."

Rin sighed as she held the bundle of flowers out to Kagome, who gladly took them.

"Thanks again, Kagome." She began fingering the bow on the sash that held her kimono together, eyes downcast for a moment. '_This kimono is from Lord Sesshoumaru..' _She thought, teeth stabbing into her lower lip to suppress a whimper. _'I wonder what he's doing right now..'_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome pressed.

Rin looked back up at the elder girl, smile returning instantly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go see Kohaku now."

As Rin scampered off, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a stern expression, a clawed hand rising to rest upon his wife's shoulder. "Kagome.."

The miko's eyebrow quirked. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, not particularly. It's just that..." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he continued, gaze shifting toward the mountains in the near distance. "I smell Sesshoumaru."

"Well it could have been Rin's kimono." Kagome tilted her head, idly studying the flowers in her hands. "That was a present from him, remember?" She looked up at Inuyasha then, watching as her husband shook his head.

"No. It's definitely him, in the flesh." Inuyasha pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "He's on his way. No doubt to see Rin."

Kagome glanced up at the sky with a somewhat perplexed expression. "I see. But why now? After all these years.."

"He's probably come to ask her if she's made her choice." The hanyou said, the corners of his mouth lowering into a faint grimace. "And, knowing him, he.. won't be too happy when he finds out about Kohaku.."

- x - x - x -

Rin glanced about her, chocolate eyes flickering over her surroundings as she wandered deeper into the forest towards the clearing she knew Kohaku and Shippou frequented whenever they trained together.

"Kohaku.." She called out her fiancé's name, hand cupped around her mouth. He was probably too busy sparring to hear her, and she couldn't exactly blame him for it. But she needed him right now. She needed _someone. _That awful lonely feeling was beginning to get to her again.

"Kohaku, please." Her voice was barely above a whisper now. _ ' I don't want to be alone.. '_

A light sigh fell past her lips as she leaned against a nearby tree. Where had this come from all of a sudden? She hadn't felt this way earlier, when she was with Kagome. She let herself slide down until she was sitting on the ground, back pressed against the tree bark. A sudden pang of sadness coursed through her, causing her to keen forward a bit. Everyone was leaving her. Kaede had left her, as did Lord Sesshoumaru.

' _Lord Sesshoumaru.. why am I thinking about him?'_ Rin refused to let herself be swept away by thoughts of him again. She'd vowed to herself, for Kohaku's sake, that she wouldn't dwell on Lord Sesshoumaru anymore. But it was difficult, especially when nearly every article of clothing, every trinket, every priceless novelty was a present from him. To Rin, it only seemed like he continued to send her the gifts to compensate for the fact that he'd pretty much left her all alone in the village. Well.. to be fair, she hadn't been alone until Kaede passed on a few days ago. Now she felt truly by herself. And Kohaku was always too busy slaying demons or training; he never had time for her.

'_Why am I so needy?' _

Rin hugged her knees tightly to her chest and rested her chin on the fabric of her kimono. She'd always been a needy person; it was the trait she loathed most about herself. It was unrealistic, how she desired a companion who would be by her side all the time. Someone who would never leave her. Someone like..

"Rin."

The voice startled her. She knew that voice. It was her f_avorite_ voice.

'_No.. I have to be imagining this. There;s no way he could be here...'_

But she forced herself to look up up anyway. And surely enough, there was Lord Sesshoumaru, standing over her. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she'd saw him. Rin let out a nervous squeak, a cross between happiness and fear swelling up in her chest.

"L-Lord.. Lord Sesshou.. maru?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" Sesshoumaru continued to study the girl, his expression rigid and unchanging as always. "I've come to fetch you."

"Fetch.. me?" Rin's mouth went dry. How could she respond? Up until recently that had been all she'd ever wanted. But now that Kohaku.. She couldn't just up and leave. "I.." She stammered, unsure of what she was meant to say. She had to break the gaze for fear that she would become lost in those beautiful auric eyes of his.

Sesshoumaru blinked, and it was evident that he was becoming increasingly impatient with her. "Is there a problem, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin nearly choked. Why did he have to come _now_?

Kohaku was advancing towards them with a wide smile, the large weapon Totosai forged for him resting on his broad shoulder. "I haven't seen you for quite some time." He bowed respectfully to the elder male.

Rin mentally cursed. How could he be so cheerful? Didn't he know why Lord Sesshoumaru was here? She rose to her feet and dusted off the back of her kimono, smiling nervously at her fiance as she took a step toward him. "I.. I was.. looking for you, Kohaku.."

Kohaku slung a protective arm over her shoulder, his smile broadening as he looked at the daiyoukai who he now nearly rivaled in height. "It's nice to see you again, Lord Sesshoumaru." He was so utterly clueless.

Sesshoumaru remained silent. It seemed as if the sight before him was somewhat puzzling, as his eyebrows knit together for a short moment. "Have you made your choice, Rin?" He asked, his eyes never once leaving Kohaku's face.

Rin heaved a sigh. How could she answer him? "I, uh.. "

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kohaku interjected, a soft chuckle lifting his lips. "But Rin and I are engaged to marry, so, obviously she needs to stay in the village with me."

"Is that so?" The silver-haired man's eyes flicked between the two of them, before his gaze finally settled on Rin's downcast expression. "I suppose my journey here was in vain, then."

Rin kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to say anything more, for fear of upsetting either one of them. '_Perhaps if I wish hard enough, I can disappear.' _She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Rin?" Kohaku's hand moved to rest on her mid-back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She forced out, her hands moving to fold over her chest as she instinctively shrank away from him. "Um, Kohaku.. may I speak with Lord Sesshoumaru alone for a moment?" She lifted her head to meet his eyes once again. Was that.. a flick of irritation she just saw? No. Kohaku was the most understanding man she'd ever met. Rin was sure he'd let her.

"Yeah, sure." Kohaku's smile faltered a bit, but he nodded nonetheless. "I'm gonna head back to the village, alright?" He leaned in to press a soft kiss to Rin's cheekbone, then turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll be seeing you, Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that, he was off.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, Rin cleared her throat and gazed up at Sesshoumaru, who, of course, was seemingly unphased by the whole ordeal. He simply stood there, completely still, his expression collected and somber as usual. He didn't even blink.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about, Rin?"

When he finally spoke, Rin's whole body shuddered involuntarily. She had to press her lips together just to keep from whimpering.

"My Lord, I.." What did she even want to say?

"I believe my business here is done." Sesshoumaru turned his head, giving the girl a sideways-glance. "Seeing as you are to be married soon. There wasn't a need for me to come in the first place."

"But-!" Rin shook her head, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his kimono, but stopped herself. She was being foolish, she knew she was. But she couldn't just let him leave this way. She finally got to see her lord after so long and he was just going to leave her again? No. Rin couldn't have that. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She lowered her voice. "Forgive me, but I wanted nothing more than to see you again." She stared up at him earnestly, her chocolate eyes watering a bit as she chewed lightly at her lower lip.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but instead he lifted his hand to her hair, his slender fingers raking through the auburn locks as he gently caressed Rin's scalp.

"Lord Sessh-"

"Perhaps it is time to sever our ties, Rin." Sesshoumaru seemed to hesitate for a moment before dropping his hand and returning it to his side. "You're not a child anymore. That much is obvious." He glanced toward the direction Kohaku had walked in, and Rin knew what he was insinuating.

"My Lord, you're wrong!" She argued back, her hands balling into fists as her lips formed a pout. "I.. I beg of you, I don't want you to leave me again.." The last part came out in a jumbled murmur, and Rin felt her whole face heat up with embarrassment. She knew she was acting like a spoiled brat, but she couldn't help it. Sesshoumaru meant everything to her, and she refused to let him walk away like he'd done all those years ago.

"Hm." The daiyoukai blinked, and he seemed to be pondering something before he finally spoke a few moments later. "Rin, you're a woman now. It is unbecoming of you to act so childish."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, but.." Rin heaved a sigh and touched the place in her hair where his hand had once been. "I waited so long for you to come back for me."

"We won't speak of this again. Your life is here, with that boy. I have no place in it anymore." Sesshoumaru's voice remained leveled, and Rin silently wondered if he even really cared for her at all. If he could say such hurtful words without even a second glance... what had she even meant to him to begin with?

She returned her gaze to him then, the corners of her eyes welling with fresh tears. She didn't even try and conceal it; what Sesshoumaru had said hurt her too much. "If.. If.. if that's how you want it, My Lord. I'd never go against your wishes, I.."

The wounds had reopened. It was the same feeling she'd felt when he'd first left her, only now that she knew it was permanent the pain came back tenfold. Her lips parted in a silent cry, tears spilling down her cheeks as her hand came up to cover her mouth. "Promise me something, will you?" She choked out, voice slightly muffled by her palm and the sobs that were trapped in her throat.

"What is it?" By now, Sesshoumaru had already turned away from her, his attention seemingly elsewhere. How could he be so cold to her?

"Please, don't.." Rin sniffed and took a few steps toward him, a timid hand reaching out to touch his forearm through the fabric of his kimono. "Please don't forget me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The words seemed to physically grab him, as his expression changed into something Rin could not describe. But she knew she'd seen that face before. Perhaps.. when she was just a child?

"..Don't say such silly things." He murmured, not even giving her a second look as he began walking towards the forest's exit.

So this was it. The final chapter in their story. Rin sniffled and watched him as his figure got smaller and smaller, until she could barely make out even a silhouette. Was her vision just blurry from the tears? She couldn't tell anymore. All she knew was that the most important person in her life was leaving her, the person she'd naively claimed she'd be with forever.

_Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru._

' _Heh. What a foolish child I was.'_

* * *

**Note**: Well that's the end of chapter one! I'll probably revise it, it seemed a bit rushed, don't you think? Also, it's kind of weird how Rin just throws her whole heart into Sesshoumaru and completely disregards Kohaku.. cruel. But I guess that's how strongly she feels for him. Hm. Anyway,, REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT. :3 And stay tuned for the next chapter.~


	2. For The Best

**Note**: Hey guys! Sorry in the delay in updating, omg. I've not been at home so I haven't had much free time, aish. But I'm here now. :3 and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It gives a little insight into Sesshy's mind. Keke.

* * *

DEAREST by Anaemone

- x - x - x -

_As the Western Empire nears completion, Sesshoumaru decides it is finally time to return to Kaede's village and retrieve his beloved Rin. But something he'd not expected - something he'd never even considered - is already there waiting for him._

_- x - x - x -_

CHAPTER TWO: For The Best

* * *

"_Your life is here, with that boy. I have no place in it anymore."_

Rin couldn't seem to push Sesshoumaru's words from her mind. No matter how much she tried to forget and pull herself together, she just couldn't do it. She wanted to be angry with him, but she knew deep down that he was right. She _was_ engaged to Kohaku. Her life really didn't have a place for some demon protecting and watching over her anymore. It just hurt.. that the man she'd grown to love and admire so much was cut out of her life so abruptly, without even so much as a proper goodbye.

'_No.'_ Rin scolded herself, her palm rising to gently rub at the corner of her eye. '_I'm not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't want me to.'_

Lord Sesshoumaru. She despised the fact that, even now, she found solace in thoughts of how she could please him. Perhaps it _was_ best if they didn't see each other anymore. Otherwise, Rin feared she might do something she'd regret.

'_But would I really regret it? Would I regret anything if it ended with me being with him?'_

That was a question she didn't want to know the answer to. She had to move on, for Kohaku's sake. _He _was her life now. Accepting his proposal meant promising to be his forever. She knew it was unfair to still harbor these feelings for Sesshoumaru, and when she thought about how utterly crushed Kohaku would be if he knew she almost felt physically sick.

"Rin!"

The sudden noise caused Rin to stiffen. She sucked in a breath and turned her head in the direction the voice had come from, her hands immediately coming up to wipe any signs of crying from her eyes and cheeks. When she noticed who it was, though, she couldn't help a small smile.

Shippou was running towards her, breathless, his sword readied in his hand as he called to her again. "There you are! You had Kohaku worried sick when you didn't return, y'know." He blew out a sigh when he caught up to her, his palm resting on his thigh as he took a few moments to catch his breath. "And me too."

Rin's smile brightened as she got to her feet, quickly taking advantage of the fact that Shippou was bent forward and gently ruffled his hair. It was wonder how in just a few short years, he'd gone from barely reaching her shoulder to almost towering over her. He still retained his baby face though, so it was hard for Rin to see him as anything more than a younger brother. "Well I'm fine. You were worrying over nothing~"

"Well you know Kohaku." Shippou chuckled as he stood up straight, sheathing his sword and tucking it back into the sash on his haori. "He thought you were attacked or something."

"I see." _'If he was so worried, why didn't he come himself?'_ Rin silently wondered, her gaze shifting elsewhere as she absentmindedly poked at her bottom lip with her finger. _'Could he be upset with me because of Lord Sesshoumaru?'_

"He went with Kirara to go slay a demon." Shippou added when he noticed the look on the girl's face. "So I came in his place." He took a step closer to Rin and threw his arm over her shoulder, yanking her close against his side. "You should be thankful. I'm _much_ stronger than he is!" Shippou stated with a proud smile, which only evoked a laugh from Rin. She poked his stomach through his haori and glanced up at him with a playful smile. "I am very thankful, yes."

"Oi, Rin. Don't patronize me." The kitsune said, huffing as he poked her stomach in return. "I'll become the greatest demon of them all, you just watch."

'_Not as great as Lord Sesshoumaru..'_

Rin wanted to hit herself then. Even when she didn't want them to, thoughts of Sesshoumaru _still_ found ways to worm themselves to the front of her mind. Maybe she would have been better off if he hadn't come to see her at all. That way, her feelings could have remained dormant.

'_Don't kid yourself, Rin. You know how badly you wanted to see him.'_

Rin pursed her lips together as she glanced up at the sky above her, silently wondering just what had went through Sesshoumaru's mind when he found out about her engagement. Was he angry? Upset? Did he feel betrayed at all? _'Of course not.'_ No, it was foolish to think such things. She knew Sesshoumaru didn't see her as anything more than a travelling companion. If anything, he probably he felt relieved that someone had taken her off his hands.

"Rin? Are you even listening to me?"

Shippou's voice brought Rin back from her thoughts. She looked up at him with an apologetic smile and lightly bumped his arm with her shoulder. "I'm sorry Shippou. I kind of got lost in thought for a moment." Hopefully he wouldn't read too much into it.

"It doesn't matter." Shippou smiled back at her, removing his arm from around her shoulder so he could rub the back of his neck. "We should head back to the village, though. Before it gets too dark."

"The Great Fox Demon Shippou is afraid of a little darkness~?" Rin questioned him, a small giggle rising in her throat when she noticed his immediate pout. It only made her want to provoke him further. "_Unbelievable._"

"Hey, I'm not afraid of anything!" Shippou retorted quickly, eyes narrowed. "Especially not something as menial as darkness!" He crossed his arms over his chest then, and Rin could tell she was getting to him. She bit softly at her lower lip and linked her arm through his own. "Okay, okay. You have me convinced. Let's head back now, huh?"

- x - x - x -

"Sure, but, I have to ask.. why are you so cruel to me, Rin?"

"It's only out of love, I assure you."

'_So I was correct.'_

Sesshoumaru watched the two with a somewhat troubled countenance, his distant position camouflaging him from any sort of discovery. His assumption had been correct, of course. He could tell as much from just the scene before him. Although she'd never admit it, Rin was far happier living in a human village. She had friends, people who cared for her. That was much more than Sesshoumaru could ever give her. But even as this was so, she still so blindly begged to leave with him. That continued to puzzle him.

"Do you think Kohaku is finished with his mission?" He heard her question the demon boy. Sesshoumaru could _see_ the hope in her eyes.

_Kohaku_. That boy. Hearing his name alone was enough to ignite a burning anger in the pit of Sesshoumaru's stomach. He'd known the situation before he was told, of course. When he found Rin she reeked of his scent.

"_I promise I'll wait patiently for you, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

'_Heh. What a weak promise that was.'_

Rin had uttered those exact words to him just before he left. He'd never forget them.

' "_Waiting patiently" certainly does not equate to running off and bedding some lowly human boy while your only rightful suitor is away building an empire with the intentions of returning and making you his mate, you foolish child.'_

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared. Perhaps _he_ was the fool here. Humans, as a demon once told him, are deceitful, selfish creatures. All Rin had to do was wait a few years for him. Why was that such a difficult task?

The pair was starting towards the forest's exit now. He watched as Rin glanced over her shoulder, and he spied something strange wash over the girl's features. What was it? She seemed bothered by something even Sesshoumaru's heightened senses could not detect.

It made him wonder about earlier.

"_I waited so long for you to come back for me."_

Rin had seemed so desperate for him to stay.. but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. For a time he thought perhaps she felt the same way about him as he did for her, but if that was so, why would she agree to marry another? It just didn't make sense to him; how she begged him not to leave, but she belonged to someone else. Sesshoumaru bore too much integrity to even _consider_ mating with a taken woman, even if the man on her arm was but a lowly demon slayer.

Even still though, Rin's words continued to echo in his mind.

"Rin, can I ask you a question?"

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and he leaned in a bit so he could hear them more clearly.

"Yeah, of course."

"Forgive me for prying, but.. Kohaku told me Sesshoumaru came to see you earlier."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open.

'_Meddlesome boy. It's not any of your concern.'_

"Oh, yes. That he did." Sesshoumaru watched as Rin clasped her hands together behind her back. She looked a bit vexed by the inquiry. "Why.. why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I.." The demon boy slowed his pace a bit. "kind of wondered what you guys talked about, is all. I mean.. everyone kind of assumed he wasn't coming back."

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes once more, a light sigh leaving his lips. Part of him wanted to leave; he'd rather not hear what she had to say about the encounter. He already felt terrible as it is, and he was certain Rin didn't bear any positive feelings towards him anymore. But another part of him did want to know why she'd acted the way she did. She seemed to trust that boy, so perhaps she'd tell him.

"Ha." Rin's hand rose to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear and her gaze shifted toward the forest floor. "He just.. came to see how I was. Nothing happened."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. She was so _obviously_ lying through her teeth, but that demon boy was probably too dense to even realize it.

"Nothing happened? Really?" The boy looked at her in what Sesshoumaru thought to be disbelief. "Then I wonder why Kohaku seemed so worried.."

Rin's face shot up at that. She turned to him, eyebrows raised. "He was worried?"

"Y-yeah. I'm not really sure why though."

'_Well, isn't that interesting. That boy actually considers me to be a threat.'_ The thought was rather laughable, he'd admit, because Sesshoumaru knew he surpassed him by a longshot. Kohaku just happened to get there sooner, which, of course, made him seethe.

"Kohaku doesn't have.. anything to worry about." Rin said. Even from his distance, Sesshoumaru could hear the shakiness in her voice. "I'd never betray him."

'_What a deceitful little girl you are, Rin.'_

It took him a few moments but Sesshoumaru finally tore his gaze away from her. He would have to let it go now. As much as the thought disturbed him, she was not his little Rin any longer. She was to be married soon, and would have a family of her own to support and care for. There was no room for Sesshoumaru in that picture.

'_Why should I let this bother me so much?'_ Sesshoumaru clenched his fists, his claws digging into his palms almost hard enough to draw blood. _'Rin is just a human girl.' _Humans and demons live completely different lives. He was well aware of that fact. It was absurd of him to think that a _human_ could be his rightful mate anyway. A younger version of himself would have laughed in his face.

"Rin?"

It took all of Sesshoumaru's strength not to turn in her direction.

"Yeah, Shippou?"

"Kohaku.. really loves you."

'_Heh. That insolent little fool knows nothing of love.' _Sesshoumaru turned so his back was facing them, just as a light breeze rose and tossed his bangs from his face. He lept into the air.

"I know he does." He heard her sigh out. "Don't worry, alright? I'd.. never hurt him."

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply as he rose above the trees, watching them shrink as he ascended towards the evening sky. He would return to his castle now, empty handed, but comforted by the thought that what he was doing was ultimately for Rin's own good. As much as Sesshoumaru cared for her, he could never give her what he knew she desired: a home. A place flooded with people who loved her and who would always be there for her. That human village was a far suitable place for a girl to live than an empty castle, only accompanied by guards and servants.

But it wasn't as if he hadn't known this all along. Sesshoumaru knew since the day she'd chosen to follow him, that in the end, a life with him wouldn't be what brought Rin true happiness. How could it be? By nature Sesshoumaru was cold and standoffish, and didn't really speak unless provoked. He wasn't exactly the best match for a girl like Rin. She deserved someone who could give her constant love and attention; someone she could start a family and grow old with. Practically speaking, another human.

'_Heh. I guess you win, Kohaku.'_

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes. There was one thing he still didn't understand, though. Even after taking all these factors into account, the fact that Rin had so adamantly begged to leave with him was _still _puzzling. It was obvious that she loved that boy, so why she acted the way she had was completely beyond him.

'_Ah, well. I won't dwell on it '_

After all, it didn't really matter much anymore; Sesshoumaru would not return to that village again. As he'd told her earlier, he hadn't a reason to. He would let her be happy without him. They both knew it was better if she lived with her own kind rather than be cooped up with him in a castle anyway, even if that was all Sesshoumaru had wanted. In the end, though, he loved her far too much to be selfish.

He would do whatever made Rin happy, even if he ended up hurting himself in the process.

* * *

**Note**: Weeeell? What did you guys think? Did you like reading it from Sesshy's point of view? :)

Review and tell me what you thought, please ; w ;

Oh yeah, and I promise I won't take so long to write chapter three. 3


End file.
